Pickens County Courthouse
, |coordinates= |rating= |map= |15}} }} Pickens County Courthouse in Carrollton, Pickens County, Alabama is currently a rebuilt courthouse after three times. It is reportedly haunted by a freed black slave—Henry Wells’ ghost. The image of his face was naturally imprinted on a glass windowpane, due to a flash of lightening. Background The original Courthouse was built by the Confederate Army in 1830, after the County seat was moved from Pickensville to Carrollton. Pickens County was named after a Civil War hero named Andrew Pickens, and as a result, the county and the Town of Carrollton became a symbol of what the South could achieve. Due to this, the Unionist's burnt down the origional courthouse during 1865. The Second Courthouse was built completely by volenteer's from the town (Since unionists had blocked off building resources to the town of carrollton). The People became even more proud of there new courthouse then they were of the last one since they had built it themselves. Only sixteen years later, the Second courthouse burnt down just like the first one had. Although it was not due to to the Unionist's, the second burning was thought to be a case of arson. Police decided that it was the result of a burglary gone wrong, the town blamed the incident on a man named Henry Wells. The Third courthouse was rebuilt quickly, and is still active today. the Town of Carrollton is very proud of its courthouse, If you commit a crime in Pickens County then chances are, court precedings will take place in Pickens County Courthouse (Witch is coveniantly right in the very centre of the county, Crimes witch you can be tried for include Drinking alchohol, since prohabition is still in place in Pickens County, Alabama). Henry Wells Henry Wells was a freed black slave, who lived just outside the town of Carrollton. He was often discriminated against because of his skin colour, which is why he did not spend much time outside his home, or inside the town. Rumours also started going around about wells, People started to believe that Wells was planning something against the town. People also started telling other people to stay away from wells because they thought that he carried a razor blade wherever he went, and attacked people on sight. Although this was not true at all, although Henry Wells was badly tempered and got into fights often. He was not particullary dangerous or malicious. When the courthouse burnt down a second time, in 1878, People naturally blamed wells. People believed that Wells had planned to burgle the courthouse and that the burglary had gone wrong and so he burnt down the courhouse (Although most people agree nowadays, that the courthouse burnt down either by natural causes or as an accident). After the new courthouse had been built, wells was arrested, He was charged with Arson, Burglary, Carrying a concealed weapon and attempted murder (although there was not much evidence to support any of these charges). He was 'Detained' In the sheriff's office. Word spread of Wells arrest and the townsfolk grew more and more angry at Wells, the town sheriff knew that it was only a matter of time before a mob formed, and it did. One very stormy night, a Mob of men (Many of whom were drunk) Gathered outside the courthouse. The Sheriff hid Wells in the attic of the courthouse and told him to stay there until the Mob had left. The Mob did not leave however and only grew, they were demanding Wells so that they could lynch him. Henry Wells eventualy grew tired of this and moved to the window of the attic that faced the mob, he shouted "I Am an innocent man, If you kill me, I will haunt you for the rest of your lives!". At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck the window pane and flashed the image of Wells's face onto the window pane he was behind. ;The glass window pane The Mob eventually broke into the courthouse, they grabbed Wells and carried him outside, where they lynched him. The Image of Henry Well's face, that was imprinted into the glass by a flash of lightning, is still there today. People have tried to clean the glass before but the face will not leave, during a violent hail storm that broke most of the windows in the courthouse. The only Window that did not break was that with Well's face in it. Hauntings Along with the Windowpane oddity, Henry's Ghost haunts the Courthouse. Many people say that they can feel his presence or hear his voice. A Grey mist has also often been sighted.